


Mad Brilliant

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Constellations, Established Greg Sanders/Sofia Curtis, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greg Spouting Off Facts, Hugs, Kissing, POV Sofia Curtis, Ruined Moment, Secret Relationship, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The botany facts schpiel is just a cover, when they both know once they're alone, then they canreallytalk.





	Mad Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and another accompanying story ages ago with the intention of making a little five-part series out of it, but since I left the fandom ages ago and am still transferring fic over I figured I'd leave it at a little duology and let that be that. LJ user **xkacie** suggested the title and it answered the **5trueloves** prompt of " _Surprise!_ "

_All I can bring ya_   
_Is the language of a lover_   
_Bella luna, my beautiful_   
_How you swoon me like no other_   
** Jason Mraz, "Bella Luna" **

"Tiger lily. Also known as 'red lily' or philadelphicum, depending on how pretentious you want to be. Deep orange or red petals about three inches wide with black spots on the bottom, hence the tiger part of the name. Leaves are about two inches long and stems can grow up to two feet." He paused for a moment. "Did you know Native Americans boiled and ate the bulbs like potatoes? And that the lily family contains onions, gar--"

"Enough, Greg. Enough." Sofia said, laughing a little. She'd received a beautiful bouquet of them that afternoon. Even though it said it was from a secret admirer, she knew damn well who had sent them. They kept their relationship very quiet, but there were still ways they'd surprise each other. This surprise had brought a smile to her face for the entire day.

Right now, though, Greg was spouting off facts because Sara and Warrick were nearby. She knew it was simply his way of telling her "I sent these to you and I really hope you liked them" without actually _saying_ it. She looked at the slender vase with flowers, nestled into a rounder vase filled with marbles. She was pretty sure no one would add marbles like that, the ones you played games with and not the decorative ones. Since she'd told Greg she loved playing marbles as a child, she was touched more by that gesture than the flowers themselves.

Things had been like that since he was in the hospital after the attack. They'd been close before the attack; not enough to be considered _close_ close friends but enough to be more than acquaintances. She gave him support as he got better, as he went through the inquest, and afterward when he started to doubt whether he'd actually done the right thing.

And she'd realized at some point that her feelings for him had slowly been changing. One night they were in the locker room and he kissed her quickly as a spontaneous way to thank her for helping to crack a case. She remembered it clearly. He'd taken two steps away from her, stopped, turned around, looked at the shocked look on her face as she watched his face take on a curious look, and then the gap between them was closed and he kissed her again. It seemed so damn natural she wondered why it hadn't happened before.

And even though she was no longer a CSI, they were both uncomfortable with the idea of everyone knowing their personal business. Only Catherine really knew and that was because she'd figured it out herself, having unwholesomely sharp eyes when it came to relationships, and she promised that she'd keep it quiet because they were both happy.

Now, though, she waited patiently for Warrick and Sara to go away. She wanted them to leave because the sooner they left the sooner she could kiss him and not have to worry about things being found out. She hated sneaking around everyone to get a few moments alone with Greg when they were at work when it was obvious to anyone with two eyes that Sara and Grissom did the same thing. She and Greg were, apparently, better at hiding it. But that meant less time together.

Finally, the two CSIs left and after a moment, Sofia came over to him and kissed him softly. "They're beautiful, Greg."

"I thought you'd like something other than roses," he said with a grin. He took a moment and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not a roses kind of woman, really."

"You know, Julie thinks Brass gave them to me and sent them here to the labs so no one would know," she said with a grin, relaying what the lab's receptionist had told her earlier. "I'm letting her keep thinking that."

"Yeah, well, just remember who actually _did_ send them."

"Why would I forget that?" She pushed her back into his hands slightly and he let her go. "Tonight...are we going to be looking for constellations again?"

He nodded. "My telescope's in my car. We're going to meet at the same place?" She nodded. "Good. I like the nights when I help out with the swing shift. Means I get some of the evening to myself."

She looked at him. "Maybe tonight we can see the one you were telling me about...Cassiopeia?"

"I'll have to tell you the story behind it," he said. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Cassiopeia's daughter may have been beautiful but I don't think she'd be more beautiful than you."

Sofia blushed and smiled warmly. "Didn't she boast her daughter was more beautiful than a goddess? I don't want to have to be sacrificed over your comment."

"Well, it was the Nereids instead of one single goddess. And besides, if anyone boasted it was me." He looked up and saw Nick heading in their direction, so he straightened up. The moment was over and he looked just a little sad. Sofia quickly put her hand on his face.

"You're a mythology and botany buff. That's rather impressive. And I really like a smart man." He grinned and she dropped her head. 

"Finally my mad brilliance pays off." He looked at his watch. "Twelve-thirty, right?"

"Right." He nodded and she watched him leave, say something to Nick as he passed him, then went back to her locker, the one she rarely used since she was a detective now. She was probably falling in love with him, she had known that for a while. And she wanted the world to know but she couldn't, and that frustrated her to no end. But she pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on the fact that tonight it would be the two of them and the desert and the starry sky. Tomorrow would come when it came and she'd deal with all these emotions then, and simply spend tonight in good company with someone she cared deeply for. She thought of the brilliant man and smiled, catching Nick's eye and feeling her grin become a little brighter as he grinned at her and said hello. Something about Greg just made her feel _better_ , and she hoped that would never change.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Things In Common](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799140) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake)




End file.
